Kaishuu MouMeeting Again
by shiroi-rain
Summary: Ok takes place, somewhere in gundam seed. I know i know Destiny started already but thats alright. Kira Athrun shounen-ai, Its kawaii. R&R onegaii . Arigtaou...err..something seems to be wrong actually..i cant seem to get up my 2nd, n 3rd chap..help
1. 1

Chapter One.

**Disclaimer:** Gundam seed is strictly the property of Bandai, Sotsu Agency and Sunrise. So hey I can only dream. And sorry for this shounen-ai on kira and athrun. No I'm not big on slash. But their two hot guys D; and if I did own the anime. Don't worry I'd stay with the normal pairings and kill Fllay (backstabbing baka) on probably the first episode.

**Warning**: If you are offended by any slash fiction, then, whoa why are you here?

Character main.

Athrun Zala 16 year old, one of the ZAFT coordinators.

Kira Yamato16 year old, one of the **Earth Alliance/OMNI Enforcers coordinators.**

Authors note: You won't really get it unless you watch Gundam Seed. Like the whole kira- athrun best friend in the past thing. Bah and the setting.. Think spaceship…if u've watched gundam then you'll know it's in the archangel....poof. Like….space base in space….there... Oh and recommended for a pg-13 audience. Err…okay its Athrun and Kira shounen-ai. I AM NOT big on slash either. It's like my first one. And I prefer Athrun and Cagali and Kira Lacus.lol. But like I just needed to try something new.

P.S: all things in blue are the like English translation for the Japanese word that was just mentioned.

**Kaishuu mou – Meeting Again Chapter one**

"Yamato, Kira. Yamato, Kira. To section A1. Zaft force coordinator in lock. In lock. Yamato, Kira to A1."

Shuffle. Shuffle.

Click...Click...Click...

Kira's side brushed brown hair wavered to the right as he ran down the marble like floor of the archangel towards Section A1.

'What's there…whose been captured?' He wondered scanning his eyes over the blue doors of A3.

"Kira-kun!" a voice echoed through the tech filled hallway. "Kira-kun, its midnight…'' It was Fllay, staggering down the walk.

"Hai…Fllay-san. Get back to bed. It's late. I've got something to attend to."

She smiled weakly and stumbled back onto an open room, luckily falling into her own.

'What is she drunk?' he thought, quickly shaking his head continuing down the heavy path.

'At this time? Who in their right mind would take out a gundam now? An undefended attack or the archangel I'm guessing.'

"Huh?!" He tripped over something. "Nani-what…" His eyes met nothing. Oh there it is. A can. '**Bakushu-beer **neh?' he thought to himself, choosing to ignore it he returned to his course.

"Yamato, Kira. Yamato, Kira…"

"I'm coming! Shikshoa-damnit-," He whispered to himself as he sped up. WAM. Colliding into a door he bounced back and hit the ground.

He shakily stood up and saw the sign.

A1-203

He punched in the code and heard the activation.

"So…this is it." He lowered his head and shook out all insufficient thoughts.

The door slid open.

White lights clashed with the already lit room and caused a gasp to escape the throat of the person leaning on the wall inside the square room.

A boy pushed away his dark purple bangs and looked up.

Athrun point of view

I shut my eyed as light flooded in. SO it was already lighted the room. Maybe I shut my eyes out of confusion. God damn this pathetic night, this wasn't supposed to happen. Those bastards. I lifted my hands and pushed away the hair blocking the view of my eyes and looked up. Shit. Why'd I do that?

.."Ano-ummm…"

Damn this was awkward. I locked my eyes into place. I could see the tension building up in his violet eyes.

".....hai?" I tried to stay calm. Not working, not working. Shit. I got up, and turned away. Pulled out a chair. And gestured for him to sit there. He wasn't expecting me to be the one here. So what? No one had to know I took the Aegis Gundam and came without **Klueze's **command.

"Hanreru-leave….you can if you want to." He walked up to me instead. And looked down.

"Ath-athrun... I don't want to fight you either…"

A/N: Hmm…well I don't think it's a bad start neh? Still thinking on ship. TT" so confusing….it will be more romantic next chapter. So…read...ano.. Err yehh review review my otaku friends.


	2. 2

CHAPTER Two

Disclaimer: Gundam seed is strictly the property of Bandai, Sotsu Agency and Sunrise. So hey I can only dream. And sorry for this shounen-ai on kira and athrun. No I'm not big on slash. But their two hot guys D; and if I did own the anime. Don't worry I'd stay with the normal pairings and kill Fllay (backstabbing baka) on probably the first episode.

Authors Note: Alright alrite its CHAPTER TWOO...I think it's a rather kawaii one. And yeh I'm going to write an athrun/Cagali one soon. SO yeah review. I love all of you who do review with GOOD COMMENTS…ahaha damn the world of critics. Even though I am one. So enjoy.

WARNING: Slash, Athrun/Kira…fluff slash…not hardcore yaoi cause that's just disturbing.

Brown hairKira Blue hairAthrun. 16 year old coordinators. Fighting in war against each other. You have entered Gundam Seed. P.S: okay no their not really gay damnit.

Still in Athruns Point of View

"Heh...fighting….its not something we can choose. I said to you, join ZAFT already"

"**Tadashi-**But…"

"Its were you belong." I smirked and flicked a hair to the side of my head.

Normal point of view

They stood still, fixing their eyes on each other for a few minutes.

"ATHRUN! You don't know what it's like having to fight you. So I'm not one of the earth force naturals. A coordinator like you runs in my blood. But some of them treat me like a useless human. Thrown around every once in a while when one of YOUR gundam attack.

"Then why haven't you joined ZAFT yet?"

"BECAUSE. People I love are on this ship. My friends. Not bastards who kill others for no god damn reason!"

Athrun turned and grabbed kira by the shirt.

"Baka…you falter too easily"

Then he threw him to the floor, where he sat motionlessly.

"I hate this. I hate this war. I hate how no one cares how the little kid who made me a crane died on the ship back to the quadrant base." Overcome by emotion he started sobbing on the floor.

"Huh…huh…huh" He breathed and salty tears splashed onto the white square. Burying his head into his hands he held all the water dripping down his face. "Waga shuzoku! –my family!" Atashi wa BAKA DESAI-I Feel like a pathetic idiot!!"

Athrun stood still.

Athrun point of view

Watching him cry hurt me. I can't take it anymore. I lifted my hands and shakily brought it down to his shoulder. It was shuddering uncontrollably. My legs faltered and grew weak. I dropped down in front of him and tried coughing to avoid the waterfall which kira had just cried.

A lump rised in my throat.

"SHIKSHOA! –dam it"

That's all it took. I broke down. Transparent liquid ran down my face like streams of water as I tried to shake them away.

"Iya...Iya...Iya!-no…no…no!'' I didn't want to cry. I'm a damn coordinator.

"KIRA! Aren't there others on the other ship other than this one that you care about?" I exploded. I wasn't supposed to say that. He looked up at me. And managed a broken smile.

Kira point of view

'Whats this…jealousy?'…I thought. I looked into his strong green eyes. But he avoided me and looked at the ceiling. Its so different being around him.

Everything's changed now. It seems like the situation is alright. I feel…good….he's here…I'm here and were here sobbing hysterically on the ground.

"Athrun?"

"Hai-yes?"

I looked at him. What is this new…feeling that's come over me?

Damn his hair looks nice.

Athrun POV

..Violet eyes…are very intense.

Kira POV

I wonder what he's thinking.

Athrun POV

I wonder what he's thinking.

Shit I have to stop staring, Look away look away. He coughed and looked sideways. What relief. He stood up and grabbed an unopened can that sat in the corner.

"It was here before I was forced in here" I said sighing.

"I don't care. It's better to die if its poison anyway." He answered and sat down beside me.

He opened the can and drank halfway through. A drop of the brown liquid rested on his lips which he wiped away. Some of his brown hair fell in front of his eyes and he blew on it so it flew up away from the purple stare.

Hah…looks so cute…CUTE? Cute? What the hell was that? What the hell is wrong with me? God's athrun. Just do something,

I grabbed the can. First thing I could think of. And drank the rest of it. Without stopping. As the liquid flowed down my throat I kept looking up. I could feel him looking at me.

''You seem thirsty?"

"Hai….arigathou-thank you"

"….yeh….sure…"

Kira point of view

His shirt was just slightly crinkled and it was a bit wet from his tears.

He always looked so mature. And perfect. Frick. "Perfect". God's kira. I better do something. I stood up and decided to leave. As much as I wanted to stay.

A/N: Okay well there you go. Second chapter. I like I like. Hah. Anyway review review. So it might get more intense next chap. So yeah. I'll update. Like. Really soon. Because I have no life and I should be studying for science.


	3. 3

Disclaimer: Gundam Seed is strictly the property of Bandai, Sotsu Agency. Sunrise and the genius minds that came up with this incredibly awesome story. Apologies for all you non slash lovers out there. I'm not into it either. But this ones kind of cute. So hey. Read away.

Authors note:

Alright. Well it's the 3rd chapter! The 3rd chapter! The last chapter! victory dance. Sugoi sugoi. Anyway yes I prefer Athrun and Cagali and Kira and Lacus, but hey we all need to try something new. And theres my idea of new. My cute little Kira Athrun Shounen Ai. Err just a kiss that's all. Cause hardcore yaoi disturbs me.

Chapter 3.

Athrun point of view

It had been at least an hour since he left.

Hai.

I kept imagining him blowing away his hair up again. Damn it. Athrun stop it. Kira's different though, I mean relating to myself, I've never really been attracted to another gu…WELL OF COURSE NOT. What am I gay? "Gay" is such a label. Kira's…just…special

The door slid open like once again earlier tonight,

Kira fell in and landed on his knees.

My eyes widened with shock.

"Ki-…Kira?"

"Athrunnn-kun, hahaha. Look. My hands are shaking. Haha," he stated smiling foolishly.

**Kuso-shit**. Was he drunk? Hell yeah. It wasn't the normal beer though. It smelled sweet. He was a coordinator, body programs easy.

Normal point of view

His head swung forward and he staggered back taking broken steps.

He had gone into Fllay's room and taken 2 cans out.

Just two. He was obviously a non-drinker. First time.

Athrun point of view

He put his hands on my shoulder and backed me up against the wall. Our faces were at least a foot apart but I could feel the heat he was giving off.

"Athrun Zala…What do you think of me?" He groggily asked.

"Ano-umm..."

He pushed up against me and my body grew tense. We stood still staring at each other. Faces 3 inches apart… for a few seconds.

"Yamato...whats the question for?" I answered readily although it took some effort to project my voice which now felt like a tiny blob sinking into my throat as ever second went by.

"Athrun…Baka jah-you idiot, …your eyes are nice…"

I could feel myself going hot and red.

Kuso!-Shit!. Kira was the innocent one. Who had probably never tasted beer in his life? Heh….maybe not even wine. But Anyway. And now he's all in CONTROL?

Some brown hair fell right in front of his face. What is it some hair mannerism. It was like a reflex; my hands shot up and moved the hair away from his eyes. It's like. Something's. Coming over. Me.

"Athrun...Nani-what…"

It was all very fast. My face fell forwards partly at my own will and possibly by the tension that was building up inside our eyes. It fell forward, and for a few seconds our lips had brushed against each others. And touched. Both of us clearly had no idea what was happening.

It was…**yawarakai-**Soft.

Soft and sweet. I could feel his body pressed against mine. And we were both possibly burning from the sudden daring that we were both taking part in.

I think he snapped out of his "I'm tipsy and can't talk properly" mood because right there I pulled back and he dumbly stared at my face. He lifted his hands and touched his lips as I did the same.

I could hear footsteps outside.

'Kira…kira-kun….yamato-san….liut yamato??"

People were looking for him.

"You. You better leave..."

He reluctantly stood up and turned to leave. But before pushing the door to the side, he pivoted flicked my hair to the side. And winked.

Both point of views

'Dakedo ima WA futari setsunaku sorashita hitomi

Deaeru koto WO shinjite' -And now the two of us stand with pained eyes and glances diverted,

But I believe we'll be able to meet again…

A/N: let's gets a cheer from the readers. WOOT! and shes done and isn't it one awesome fluff fic too. Hehe. Alrite it was kawaii and I liked it so yeah Theres my whole new "try something new experience"…well next project. Cagalli/Athrun..Oh and from full metal panic Chidori/Souske. Alrite? and the crowd cheers

Sayonara


End file.
